


It's Over

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: A Little Less Than Luck (Original Version) [1]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo's getting pissed because Kristoph's still a jerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> Title: It's Over  
> Prompt: Emotions: F: Fury  
> Word Count: 351  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Original/Fandom: Fandom: Ace Attorney (A Little Less Than Luck - Background)  
> Pairings (if any): implied Kristoph/Apollo  
> Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con/Underage): explicit reference to murder and attempted murder; spoilers for the whole Ace Attorney: Apollo Justice game  
> Summary: Apollo's getting pissed because Kristoph's still a jerk.  
> Notes: This worked in a villain catchphrase adoption from the NaNo forums that makes several appearances in the episodes before A Little Less Than Luck begins as well as the main story of A Little Less Than Luck.

"Come to say goodbye finally, Justice?"

Stiffly he stares at the blonde man behind the bars in Solitary Confinement Cell 13. The man he once considered something like the father he never had. And something a little more than that too.

Of course it was a lie... Almost everything he knew mere months ago was a lie. The lies have been piling up. But the terrible truth's out now too. And along with it, his agitated fear is slowly boiling into fury at both men who have played him for a fool.

His eyes narrow, "You don't even deserve that. You're no better than Mr. Wright." 

Kristoph puts his book aside and crosses his arms, one finger pushing his glasses back up his nose. "We all played a game, Apollo. Knowingly and unknowingly, we all played dirty to get to where we are now. Tell me, what's really the difference between us, Apollo?"

"I'm not like either of you. I'll _never_ be like either of you." He crosses his own arms, scowling. Kristoph knows how to say the things that will set him off. He should know this by now, but it still gets to him.

But, Kristoph continues, "We both use force. We both are driven to get and do what we want. We both have had hard lives. So, tell me, Apollo, what's the difference between us? Is it just that I have a little more blood on my hands? Just the fact that I've killed a little girl's father? Just that I nearly killed that little girl?" 

He can hear the smile and the pride in Kristoph's voice and that lack of remorse stirs up the anger inside once more. This time, the anger comes out clearly in his voice, "I can't be proud of what any of us did over the past seven months. But I will _never_ be like you and I will _never_ do what you've done, Kristoph." 

With that last word, he storms away from the man who was once his world.


End file.
